nondisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinbad (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas)
Sinbad is the main protagonist of DreamWorks's 7th full-length animated feature film, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. He was voiced by the famous actor, Brad Pitt, who also played Metro Man, Detective David Mills, and Tristan Ludlow. Biography Sinbad is a brave, fearless, and adventurous pirate captain who is determined to capture a treasure called the Book of Peace, but one thing holds him back: his childhood friend Proteus, prince of Syracuse. One day, Sinbad is persuaded by the conniving Goddess of Chaos, Eris, to steal the book for her. He almost succeeds in doing so, but doesn't. Eris decides to take matters into her own hands, so she disguises herself as Sinbad and steals the book. Sinbad is framed for the theft and arrested. Proteus convinces the crowd that Sinbad may be their only hope to save them. Sinbad has ten days to retrieve the Book of Peace, or else Proteus is to be executed in his place. Sinbad notices that Marina, a spirited princess, has stowed away on board and they reluctantly form an alliance. The story consists of Sinbad going on a quest to find the Book of Peace and clear his name. Role in the film Sinbad and his pirate crew attempt to steal the magical "Book of Peace" while it travels to Syracuse, Sicily, protected by Proteus. Proteus was once Sinbad's best friend as a child and he tells him if it ever meant anything he can prove it. Sinbad tries to steal the book anyway, but is prevented when Cetus the sea monster attacks the ship. The two work together to fight off Cetus and for a moment reaffirm their bond. Just when it seems the beast is defeated, Sinbad is dragged off the ship. Proteus goes to rescue Sinbad, but he is stopped by his crew. Drawn underwater by Cetus, Sinbad is saved by Eris, the beautiful Goddess of Discord, who offers him any boon he desires in exchange for the Book of Peace. Sinbad and his crew go to Syracuse to steal the Book, but leave without doing so. Anticipating this, Eris impersonates Sinbad and steals the Book. Sinbad is sentenced to death, whereupon Proteus sends Sinbad to retrieve the Book instead, placing himself as hostage, and Proteus' fiancée Marina goes to make sure that Sinbad succeeds. To prevent them from succeeding, Eris sends a group of mythical sirens, who entrance and seduce the men aboard Sinbad's ship with their hypnotic singing voices, but do not affect Marina, who pilots the ship to safety. Eris later sends a Roc which captures Marina, but she is rescued by Sinbad. After these and other incidents, Sinbad and Marina enter Eris' realm, where she reveals that her plan was to maneuver Proteus into Sinbad's place, leaving Syracuse without an heir, and agrees to surrender the Book of Peace only if Sinbad truthfully tells whether he will return to Syracuse to accept the blame for the book's theft and be executed for. She gives him her word that she will honor the deal, making it unbreakable even for a goddess. When he answers that he will return, Eris calls him a liar, and returns him and Marina to the mortal world. Ashamed, Sinbad admits Eris is right, truly believing deep down that he is a selfish liar and decides to return to Syracuse and save Proteus. In Syracuse, the time allotted to Sinbad has elapsed. Proteus, saddened by his friend's seeming betrayal, readies himself to be beheaded, but at the last minute, Sinbad appears and takes his place. An enraged Eris appears suddenly and saves Sinbad by shattering the executioner's sword to pieces. Sinbad, shocked, suddenly realizes that this was still part of her test and that he has beaten her by proving his answer to be true after all. Eris is furious that she's been outwitted by a mere human thief but cannot go back on her word and so reluctantly gives the Book to Sinbad before vanishing, promising to cause chaos in other worlds instead. With the Book restored to Syracuse, Sinbad and his crew leave Syracuse on another voyage, leaving Marina behind. Proteus sees that Marina has fallen deeply in love with Sinbad, so he releases her from their engagement and sends her to join Sinbad's ship, before sailing away. Category:Human Category:Pirates Category:Movies Characters Category:Heroes